They Come in Threes
by ilyemali
Summary: Three couples. Three different heartwarming love stories. Love is love. Love brought them together. Alison and Emily had a past, Lauren and Camila are living in the moment, Rose and Rosie decides for their future.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Michelle Jauregui's eighteenth birthday wish had come true; she was all by herself in the busy and unfamiliar place of New York; thousands of miles away from her beloved hometown of Miami.

Lauren does love her hometown, but she had been smothered with love, care, and security by her deeply religious and loving parents that she wanted to have a time-off of everything she had back home. She had her curfews, had to be with either of her parents when going to any appointments she had scheduled for herself; softball practices, to the dentist, getting her license plate, you name it, they were there. It was only when she spends time at her best friends' Ally and Normani's houses that she gets full authority. Granted, Mike or Clara Jauregui still needs to contact her friends' parents to confirm her whereabouts, but she enjoyed the little slice of freedom that she could have.

That's why it was such a big surprise to her parents when she decided to be out of her own in New York. She had gotten a scholarship in the city because of her outstanding artistic ability that she doesn't want to pass out the opportunity. Her parents know that it was always her dream to become an artist, a cartoonist, or a painter, whatever she feels like doing at the moment. But her parents didn't have to know that it was also her way to get away from them. She loves them dearly, don't get her wrong. Although being deeply Catholic, they were able to accept her when she came out to them when she was fifteen. She was very much shocked but her father had dismissed her worry by saying that she had always known; what with her staring lovingly at any Disney Princess, her ultimate crush being Rapunzel from Tangled. So with a lot of fussing from her mother and repeating reminders from her father, Lauren had found herself whisked away to a land she never had been.

"Are you sure there is no more room wherein I could only be the only tenant? Like, just even a small room where I could squeeze my little self, alone? Can you double check for me, please?" Lauren almost pleaded at the young blonde receptionist she was dealing with for quite some time now. She was hunting for an apartment in New York; at first it seemed easy to think about, but now that she has been doing the hunting, it was surprisingly difficult. She had been doing it for almost half a day but to no luck. Her last resort was a decent apartment building with only one room left. "I already did, sweetie. The only available apartment here is a three-bedroom place, but we have to rent the other two bedrooms to other willing tenants. It's kind of a policy to fill a room before we put it for rent; and even if you want to get it, you may have trouble paying for it. Living in New York is quite expensive, mind you. But it's always good to meet new people. If you get the room, you might find yourself some friends… for life." The blonde woman finishes her little speech; and Lauren wants to kick herself for doing such a rash decision. But she can't go back to Miami now, right? She only has to move forward.

"Okay, I'll take it. But if my roommates proved to be serial killers, I'm out of here and running back to Miami."

Emily Catherine Fields hated to be away from her loved ones. She had spent her first two years of college, studying a pre-med course with her two best friends, Spencer and Hanna in a quite expensive condo in New York. But Spencer had gotten a once-in-a-lifetime internship in Washington and she had grabbed it. Even if she doesn't want to be away from her best friends as well, it was something she had always wanted. Her boyfriend, Tobias was very supportive as well that he decided to go with him. But Spencer wasn't the only one with the loving boyfriend, because when Hanna had decided to go to Paris to study fashion, Caleb was also game with it.

She was the only one without a love life; not one for a very long time now, so to speak. For one, Emily is gay, and second after a very painful first break-up, she doesn't think she wants to be in the dating scene for an indefinite amount of time. Emily knows that in their own ways, her best friends are growing up and maturing and Emily is very happy for them. But she just had a very strong separation anxiety. But with her best friends assuring her that they will Facetime with her every day and that they would still visit her often, she gave in; she hold in the tears and said her farewell to her friends.

And now she is standing at an apartment down Eight Street and Emily thought her luck couldn't get any better. She had been looking for an apartment for days now, but to no avail. Of course, she can't keep their condo, she was a student and she doesn't have a lot of funds to pay for it. It was Spencer's parents who pay for theirs and they had also offered Em that they could pay for it continuously, but she doesn't want to be a burden to them. So she said that she'll look for a new one, and she found one. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be rooming with two other persons?" The young blonde receptionist asked her for what seems like the nth time. "Yes, Ma'am, I'm sure. I had actually been rooming with my best friends before, so I'm use to it." She reaffirmed. The blonde gave her a small smile which reminder her of someone else. Someone who is also blonde but with the most dazzling blue eyes she had ever met. "Here's your key. If you have any problems, just tell me and we'll try to fix it right away." She shook herself from thinking about her and had gotten her key.

"Thank you very much."

"And she went here in America to work at her Uncle's bar for her family and we had been together for so long that I never want to be away from her. So I cracked my piggy bank the moment she rode an airplane and flew here, I wanted to follow her. I just love her so much and she's the person I see myself marrying and having kids with. We already named them you see; one of them is going to be Drover and one's Edam. So, I'm asking you nicely Miss, do you still have a room left from this God send apartment?" Rose Ellen Dix ignored the looks of people around her when she was practically begging the young blonde to give her a room in the apartment. The blonde laughed at her fondly before typing something in her computer. Rose's smile widened. It was true; she couldn't and doesn't want to be far from her Rosie. They have been together freshman year of college, which is more than a decade already. And she does want to marry her beautiful girlfriend, but she knew that the latter had a lot of responsibilities still that she doesn't want to pressure her into something she wasn't ready yet.

Her girlfriend's only been in New York for a week, but the British brunette had missed her girlfriend so much that she made an impulse to fly herself to New York from England. It was a surprise, and she was waiting for the time that she can be settled in that she will make an appearance at her girlfriend's Uncle's bar and surprise her. But it was proving to be difficult now that she was having a hard time finding an apartment. "Oh, we do have a spare room, but the problem is it's a three-bedroom place which already has two occupants. Would it be okay for you to be the third one? I'm sure you might be a little unsure concerning about living with two strangers-" But before the blonde can continue whatever she was saying, Rose had flung herself to her and hugged her, squealing.

"It's okay! It's wonderful. I really don't care if I'm rooming with drug addicts. What's important is I'm closer to my Rosie."

Roseanne Elizabeth Spaughton wiped the sweat of her brows after serving a rather big cup of beer to an avid costumer. "Thanks, sweetheart." With a rather flirty smile, John, the costumer had picked up the beer and had left Rosie a big amount of tip. Rosie got the money and put it in the tip jar. The night was going quite great, her uncle's bar was not that busy but there had been enough costumers that she was occupied. Rosie didn't plan to be in New York, she was doing well with helping her mother in her flower shop in England but her beloved uncle had asked her help to manage his bar; granted Rosie also needs to help in serving costumers but with more money coming her way in accepting the job, she ventured into New York. She had been here, visiting her Uncle Rob and she had loved the place. Ever since her father had abandoned them when she was six, she became somebody her family leaned on. Growing up, she was the bread winner, being the eldest. But she didn't really mind it one bit for she loves them greatly. The only thing holding her back in going to America was her amazing girlfriend for so long.

She likes to think that it was fate that brought them together. She was delivering a bouquet of funeral flowers when Rose had bumped her and caught her off guard, both figuratively and literally. Maybe it was her tear-stained face, or her hazel eyes but she felt butterflies in her stomach, but she was definitely caught off guard by her. Rose profusely apologized to her but she said that it was okay; she later found out it was Rose's grandma who was having the funeral. They talked and let's say, they have been talking ever since.

It was just only a week without her girlfriend's beautiful face annoying the hell out of here, but she misses her terribly. The only time they were separated for a few days was when Rose had chicken pox. She smiled fondly at the memory. But this time it's different. There was no saying how long she can stay sane without seeing her girlfriend. But she tells herself her sacrifice is going to be worth it. She took a big amount of air before facing yet another costumer.

"Good evening, what can I get-"

"Hey, babe."

Karla Camila Cabello never wanted to turn down things that adventurous for her liking. Maybe it was because her father was a triathlete champion in his days or her mother's reputation of being a Queen Bee in high school, but she sure had inherited their thirst for adventure and being noticed by people. She was an outgoing person. She was in New York as a dance instructor, something that she might also inherit from her mother. But she also loves to sing and write, but she does it sometimes. For now, she was more focused on being a well-known dancer and an adventurer.

Camila, as she preferred to be called is currently sitting at Bob's Bar and Resto, tears streaming down her face for a good five minutes. Nobody has yet approached her to console her or whatnots so she sobbed rather loudly again. It was a dare actually; one which her supposed best friend, Alison DiLaurentis made her do. An hour ago, they were quietly drinking at the most secluded part of the bar, when suddenly Ali taught of what she called a brilliant idea; she will let Camila choreographed the entirety of her new dance routine if the Latina would do a dare for her: she is to sit in one of the chairs in the bar, pretend to cry because she was stood up by her date. Whoever is the first person to go near her, to console her, she will give her number to that person. And Camila feels like it was a good dare so she had done it nonetheless. So as she continued her dramatics, she pulled her journal to write something. She was busy writing when a tap on her shoulder startled her at first. She looked up to see a gorgeous girl with the pretties green eyes looking at her worriedly.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything but are you okay?"

She flashed her a tight-lipped smile, not yet the time to divulge why she was really crying but she had already tap herself on the shoulder. It was as if the dare was complete.

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis was dubbed as the youngest and most talented Popstar of the 21st century. After winning in the X Factor US at the young age of 17, she ventured into more concerts, sponsors, magazine, and albums, that she had created a name for herself in the showbiz industry. Of course her parents were nothing but proud of her. Especially her Dad, she has spent all her life having the conscious effort to be as perfect as she can be just for him. Her Mom was somewhat no different, for she taught her how to act, sometimes like that of a princess. She came from a wealthy family, so the wealth that came from her fame was unnecessary but she enjoyed the privilege of buying anything she wants. Right now, she had dozens of designer bags, hundreds of expensive shoes, and quite a few sports cars but what Ali had learned in her 21 years of existing, happiness can't be bought.

She had just experience true happiness when she was with her best friend and then first girlfriend. When she was with her, nothing else seemed to matter. It was as cliché as it could get, but she feels butterflies in her stomach and a thousand of horses thumping at her heart whenever she was with her. They did a lot of things together; watch movies, read, go to classes, shop, everything. She was her first in a lot of things; first kiss, first relationship and her first time. But the downside in their relationship was it was kept a secret. They weren't out to everyone yet, it was something they always fear of doing. But they were contented, they were together, nothing else matters. People just think they were so close because they were best friends.

That is until she mustered the courage to tell her Dad that she had a girl friend and that she was, might be gay. Her father had slapped her right across the cheek when she said that. She then dragged her to New York, got her a therapist and gave her a new life, in a new town with new people. Her father was a homophobic ass, she knew that. But it wasn't the slap that hurt her, it was the distance between her and her girl, if she still could call her that. And the knowledge that she didn't even got the chance to say goodbye.

She was interrupted by her musing when she found a girl approaching her friend, Mila who was sitting on one of the chairs in the bar they were currently in. she smirked and decided that a good stretching would be best for her right now for Camila would beat her ass in the new dance choreography she'll learn. She secured the cap on her head and fixed her sunglasses. With a quick sip of her latte, she headed for the door. But she was still staring at her friend when she felt a body collided with her.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Miss, I was in a hurry."

The girl rambled, trying desperately to wipe her coffee off of Alison's dress. That voice. She can never mistake that voice. With a quick tug of her sunglasses she faced the oh –so-familiar brown orbs staring back at her.

"Emily?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Rose and Rosie_

Rose couldn't help the wide grin plastered on her pale face. Why would she? She was staring right into the ocean orbs of her beloved and much loved girlfriend. Rosie leaned forward a little, pressing their lips together. Rose reciprocated immediately, cupping the back of her girlfriend's neck to deepen the kiss. They both smile while doing so, they were just so ecstatic to be together again.

"God, I still can't believe you're here, babe." Rosie sighed as she resumed her position in front of her wonderful girl. Rose beamed at her again, her smile getting wider, if that was even possible. "I wanna surprise you, babe. And I was having a serious case of Rosie withdrawal; I get pissed by everyone so Mum actually suggested I should go here. I said, "Eh, that's not a bad idea!" so the next thing I know, I was flying to see you. And let me tell you, it was so worth it." Rose held out her hand which Rosie took, they clasped their fingers together. Their hands molded perfectly, which is a contributing factor to the theory that they were fated to each other. "I'm sorry you have to break Olivia, though. I know you said you were saving it for something really important." Rose referred to her piggy bank as Olivia, she had it for almost a year now.

And Rosie was right; she was saving for something very important. She was actually saving for their future wedding. But she can't tell Rosie that; it's not that her girlfriend loathed the idea of marrying her but she always emphasizes how she is still held responsible for her family's welfare and that was her top priority at the moment. Rose is always quick to say that she is willing to wait for her Rosie, but she also has dreams for herself; one with Rosie in it. She loves the girl so much and she wants to be with her forever. She respects her girlfriend but even if they aren't getting married soon, it doesn't stop her from wanting to be closer to her girlfriend.

"Shoot, my break is almost over." Rosie muttered, looking disappointed in front of Rose. Rose smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. You should go." Rosie looked at her and asked the inevitable. "How long are you staying here? Wait, where exactly are you staying?" Rosie asked, worried that her girlfriend doesn't have a place to stay. She doesn't live with her uncle, although he provided her with a small apartment, which she lived in with two of her coworkers. If it comes down to it, she will take Rose in. she can't stand the idea of her girlfriend staying in the street or somewhere unsafe. "Well…" Rose started as she eyed Rosie grinning sheepishly. Rosie didn't say a word; she gave her a look saying she should continue. "Well, I kind of decided I'm going to be here indefinitely. I rented an apartment on Eight Street, I'm actually going to be rooming with two strangers but they couldn't be that bad, can they?" She stated, and as she looked at her girlfriend's wide eyes, she knows that she isn't expecting this part of the surprise either.

At long last, Rosie released a deep sigh. "Rose Ellen Dix, I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you for what you just did." Rose laughed a little to ease the tension. "The latter is a better choice if I'm being honest." Rosie didn't seem amuse so she kept her mouth shut. "But, what will you be doing here? Do you also want to work here? I could totally talk to my uncle about-" But Rose cut off her rambling. "It's fine, babe. I actually have an interview tomorrow about this gaming company, I applied to be a web designer and if that doesn't end up well, I'll just apply to be a bouncer here so I could look after you so no sleazy douche bag can lay a finger on you." Rosie chuckled at that of which earned a sigh of relief from Rose. "I'm glad you're doing something for yourself now, babe. I mean this is great; we're doing something to occupy ourselves, getting a job and earning money. We're growing up babe." Rosie stood up to put her arm around her girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

"You don't wanna be with me 24/7?" Rose joked. "Don't be silly. I'm just happy we're doing something individually babe; we're not the only people in the world, right? But I still love you so much." Rosie explained. Rose understands her but if it was up to her she wanted to be with Rosie pretty much every minute she can, hence the flying to America spontaneously. "Want to spend forever with me, then?" Rosie snorted, knowing full well what Rose meant. She hugged her girlfriend tightly and gave her a peck in the lips. "I should get back, I'll see you later?" Rose just nodded, the weight of the jewelry box in her pocket was seemingly getting heavier.

 _Lauren and Camila_

Lauren stared at the unfortunate girl in front of her. She pitied her a little, she was crying on her own for about ten minutes before Lauren mustered the courage to walk to her. Not that Lauren was counting, nor that she was staring at the girl but she always had a soft heart. Even if she just see a homeless person in the street, she always make sure she gave the person money or food. It doesn't sit well on her conscience that she didn't help somebody she was capable of. She drew a handkerchief out of her pants' pocket and handed it to the girl who took it, smiling at Lauren. Lauren felt something stirring in her stomach with that smile. It was one of the most beautiful smiles Lauren had the chance to see and she was very much thankful that she had kicked herself to approach the girl. "Thank you." The girl told her after a while.

"You're welcome." They remained quiet in a few until Lauren asked the girl something. "I really don't mean to pry, but what had happened?" So the girl told her a story of how she was stood up by her boyfriend who actually sent her a text afterwards saying that he was breaking up with her. "And he told me he was seeing someone; and it wasn't just someone either. It's one of my friend's cousin's aunt and she was disgusting and they're disgusting and I hate him!" the girl bawled her eyes out which prompted Lauren to stand up and sit beside the girl. She didn't know what came over her but the next thing she knew, she was pulling the stranger into her chest and had protectively secured her arms around her. "Just let it out. I'm here for you." That sounded so cliché in Lauren's head but that was the only thing that she thought of saying.

The girl raised her head a bit to look Lauren in the eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." The stranger breathlessly said. Lauren called her bluff for she believed that the stranger had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, they were brown like chocolate and God knows she was a sucker for them. They were welcoming and they held a lot of stories she didn't mind reading. Before she knew it for she was very disoriented, the stranger had leaned closer, kissing her chastely on her cheek and had handed her something on her hand. Lauren's curiosity won her over as she looked down at her hand, she smoothed the paper and saw the words "Go to an adventure with me" scribbled on it followed by a phone number which she assumed was the girl's. "What-" She wasn't able to continue what she was about to say because when she looked up, she had seen the stranger's face totally change, she was smirking now. She stood up and headed for the exit.

Lauren was left dumbfounded, she didn't even get to go and confront the girl for the mind-fucking she had but when she tried to go to the exit, she couldn't because a lot of people were huddling towards someone, a celebrity she guessed. She tried pushing through the bodies of people until she spotted the girl ushering a blonde girl, which she assumed is the celebrity towards the exit to a car only being followed by the people until a big man stepped in front to shield the both of them. He then get in the car and drove it, not even caring if he would bump somebody.

Lauren was very confused yet she still clutched the paper tightly. Who was this girl and who was the celebrity? Lauren thought that she would be double-fucked if her mystery girl was a celebrity herself.

 _Emily and Alison_

At first nobody said a damn word. It was as if the world around them stopped and they were the only people in the world. Alison broke the silence. "Hey!" she greeted awkwardly, she was trying to be calm even though her heart was pounding like crazy. This was the first time in a few years that she had seen Emily. She had seen her during the first few years of her departure. She would sneak back to Rosewood just to see her. She was always happy seeing Emily with their friends. I know she owed them an explanation for leaving but she can't quite bring herself to do it. Never did she. She watched as Emily stayed up late on her room's window, crying silently. And Alison would cry, too from afar. She always wished she could just hug and kiss Emily to make her feel better; to make herself feel better as well. But as she looked up to see pure surprise on Emily's face, her heart broke a little more. She expected hurt and anger on those brown orbs of the girl she knows she still loves. She believed that the girl standing in front of her was the only girl she'll love. Sure, she had dated a lot of guys, she still hasn't come out to the public yet but those were for publicity only. If Emily's expressive eyes hold even just a little remorse, Ali will know that maybe Emily still has feelings for her.

"Hey!" Emily reciprocated the greeting, even having the courage to hug Alison but only to realize that Alison's dress is covered with her coffee right now. "Oh, God, I'm really sorry for pouring my coffee on you. I was on my phone." The girl sounded sheepishly and looked at her ex-girlfriend. "How are you?" Ali managed to croak out. "I'm good actually, doing well at school. How about you, any new songs I would be hearing a lot on the radio?" the thought of Emily listening to her songs warmed Ali's heart, which fizzed a little, sensing a hope that maybe Emily can be a friend again.

Ali was lost for a moment before she remembered that Emily had asked her something. "Uh, yeah…" She cleared her throat. "I'm actually in the middle of doing a music video for one of my new songs." She shared to the brunette and her heart skipped a bit for the genuine smile that adorned Emily's lips. "I'm glad things are turning out for you." It was Alison's turn to smile. Emily always had been the caring one. She remembered the times she will get sick and Emily will be the one to take care of her. She was self-proclaimed klutz and Emily vowed to be the person cleaning up her wounds. She can actually count the times she caught Emily watching tutorial videos on Youtube about first aid. She fell more in love with the girl because of it. Just then, an annoying ring tone had invaded their conversation.

"Oh, shoot! I'm getting late for my next class." Emily looked panic and Alison laughed out loud to the face of Emily. She's always the one who arrives early in school and the thought of being late terrified her a bit, Alison should know. Emily always had to drag them away from the bed to get ready for school. Amidst being sore, Alison would begrudgingly follow Emily's lead and prepare herself for school as well. "It's fine, I should go as well. I think, my choreographer is very excited to beat my ass for the new dance routine." Emily smiled then. "You can't even dance to save your life in the past. Now, you've been twerking a lot as I had seen from the news. Imagine, there would be news about a robbery of a bank and it would then be followed by "Alison DiLaurentis found twerking in the bathroom of a hotel". Alison doubled over in laughter when Emily said that. She always was the one who laughed at her jokes. Emily chuckled at her.

Her laugh had caught glances from the people in the bar, before she knew it, people started recognizing her and hustling towards her. She panicked a bit, but she saw Emily backed away from her. She sighed as she found her waving at her and directing a finger in another exit. Alison just smiled a bit and nodded. Just then Camila came out of nowhere dragging her outside of the bar.

For the first time in years, Alison found her heart beating again.

 _Emily, Lauren, and Rose_

The first thing that Emily had noticed when she entered the apartment was the smell of spaghetti from what seemed to be as the kitchen. It was the first time that Emily had been to her new apartment and it seemed to be better than she had expected. A big blue couch was situated in front of the living room, flat screen TV playing a show which she knew as Game of Thrones. The walls were still bare, but she had seen a single frame adorning the right side of the wall. She studied it closely and saw that it was of a girl looking up at the moon. It surely was a drawing and it was very good. The left side of the apartment is the kitchen and she perceived that somebody was there based on the smell of cooking. She dragged her feet towards it only to be met by a brunette girl mixing the pasta with the sauce. She was singing softly, she had earphones on both ears. That explained why she didn't hear Emily coming in. she had a nice voice.

"You have a nice voice." The girl stopped her stirring to look for the source of the voice. She blushed furiously as she looked at the tall, gorgeous brunette girl in front of her. she felt a sense of shyness as she looked at how the girl was dressed with black jeans, a flannel, and a coat; much better than her tank top and sweat pants look. She removed her earphones instantly. "Hey! You must be the other tenant in the room. I'm Lauren." She extended her hand which the girl took politely, smiling a bit. "Yes, that would be me. I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you." On the back of her head, Lauren was very much happy that she ended up rooming with this girl. She seemed like a supermodel, with her tall stature, beautiful physique and kind face, Lauren had then knew she was totally gay just by staring at the stranger.

"Likewise. Do you want to eat? I actually cooked spaghetti. Rose went out to get drinks but she'll be here in a few." Emily smiled gratefully as she nodded a bit enthusiastically at Lauren. "I'm famished actually. I only had coffee and a sandwich way back in the afternoon. Actually the first thing I noticed when I entered is the smell of your cooking. I bet it's delicious." Lauren tried to hide her blush as she fetched three plates, utensils, and glasses from the cupboard. Emily offered to help her. when Emily had the food in front of her, she devoured it immediately, only giving Lauren a thumbs up to relay her liking for the food. This made Lauren brushed further and she bets it's noticeable considering how pale she is. "Thanks, it's my mom and I's bonding actually. Cooking, I mean. We cook a lot together."

Emily smiled at this and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I envy you, ever since I came out, my mom and I's relationship had strained a bit. But it's okay, we're fine now. I've always been sort of a daddy's girl, to be honest. And just when Lauren thinks that her crush on the girl won't grow even further it did. "I'm pretty close with my Dad as well. I'm actually family-oriented and I miss them so much." Before Emily could reply, the door burst open and in came Rose with a six pack and a bottle of coke. "Oh, you must be the other tenant. I'm Rose Dix." She placed the drinks in the counter and held out her hand to the new girl. "Emily Fields, pleasure meeting you." Rose liked Emily immediately, she looked nice. "I see that you've met Lauren." Emily nodded and smiled.

"Okay, now that the introductions are over, why don't we go get wasted and get to know each other?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Lauren, Emily, and Rose_

"I'm underage." Lauren shifted on her seat awkwardly, looking down at the floor; it was true. She had never drunk alcohol in her life because of her parents occasionally looking after her. Sure, now that she is independent, she does want to try something new, something that both Clara and Michael Jauregui won't even think their daughter is capable of doing. But the idea of drinking right about now scared Lauren a little bit. She looked up to see two pairs of curious eyes looking at her. "How old are you?" Emily asked her. "Eighteen." She quietly answered. Rose scrunched her eyebrows together. "When I was eighteen, I was already smoking weed and getting caught having sex with my girlfriend by our parents; good times." Rose actually had a faraway look on her face that Emily couldn't help but to laugh. Lauren was still seated uncomfortably.

"How old are you now?" Emily asked her this time. "I'm twenty-five, but I feel like sixteen to be honest." Emily noticed that she had an accent and she was curious about it. "Wait, are you from the UK?" She asked again. "Oh, bollocks, does my accent give me away?" Rose joked, even changing her accent to sound more British. Emily chuckled again but knew that the question was rhetorical. "As a matter of fact, I am. I'm from England actually." She answered, rather seriously. Lauren got curious so she asked the next question. "So, what are you doing here? No offense." She added of which both Rose and Emily laughed at. "Well, if you should know, I am a lover of this serene goddess whom I follow here in New York. I don't wanna be away from her for so long, my heart yearns for her. My body aches for her touch whenever were apart." Rose sighed dramatically and Emily found herself laughing loudly. Lauren's brows were still furrowed.

"You're gay, too?" Rose simply muttered an "Uh-huh" before getting a can of beer from the six-pack she brought and handed one to Emily who thanked her. She was about to give one to Lauren but remembered about her "underage dilemma" so she handed her the bottle of coke instead. It was only when the question really registered to her that she asked Lauren about it. "What do you mean too? Are you gay?" Rose asked and Lauren nodded politely. "Emily is, I think." Emily smiled at her fondly and nodded towards Rose. "Bloody hell, I'm rooming with lesbians. This is a dream come true." Rose put her hand on her chest, as if she was about to cry. Emily couldn't help but to laugh as well and Lauren joined in on the laughter. When their laughter turned down to impish grins and giggles, Emily continued their conversation. "So, you have a girlfriend? And she was the reason why you went here to New York?"

Rose took a small gulp from her beer and nodded her head, she was smiling widely. That was the effect her girlfriend has on her. "Yes, I do. She's amazing; actually, her uncle asked her to work on his bar here in New York. Like I said, I really don't want to be away from her so I decided to go to her the soonest I can." Emily pondered on it, nodding in understanding. If she was being honest, she was a little jealous of Rose for having someone she loves. She only had loved once and it didn't end up too well. That's exactly her dilemma, it didn't even end, and she was left hanging.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Emily and Alison_

" _Babe, stop it, it tickles." Alison admonished her girlfriend who was leaving small kisses on her neck. She giggled when Emily continued what she was doing. "Oh no, this is what tickles!" Before she knew it, Emily had attacked her by tickling her sides. She squirmed and laughed and tried to pry off Emily but she didn't budge. Being an athlete actually gave Emily the advantage to be the stronger one. "S-stop it, Emily!" Her girlfriend only laughed at her and rolled to her side. Alison took this opportunity to straddle her girlfriend and looked at her warm brown eyes. "I love you." She muttered gently causing Emily to smile at her. Emily leaned closer to her to give her a peck on the lips. "I love you, too baby." The term of endearment only caused Alison to blush and Emily chuckled at her again. "Oh my, am I really seeing the Queen Bee of Rosewood High blush? This is a big moment!" Em teased her which only prompted her to roll her eyes."You're always making fun of me." She attempted to get off of Emily's lap but the brunette only wrapped her arms on her waist even tighter. "Don't go, I'm sorry." Her girlfriend pouted at her and she kissed her, this time deeper and full of love._

" _How long do you think we're going to stay like this?" Emily asked her and she looked at her straight in the eyes, she smiled at her, really smiled at her. "How about forever?" Alison asked back. Emily liked the sound of it. "Promise?" She questioned, getting lost just staring at her girlfriend's blue eyes. "I promise."_

 _Alison never fulfilled that promise because when the morning came Emily learned that her family had moved to a faraway place. Nobody even knew where they had gone. Emily called Alison, left her a lot of voicemails and text messages. She looked for her all over town but she never found her. She realized that when Alison went away, she took her heart with her._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey mate, where did you just go?" Rose interrupted Emily's trip down to memory lane and the latter shook her head. "Nowhere." She then turned her attention to Lauren and asked her the same question. "How about you, do you have a girlfriend?" Lauren's face started getting red again. She noticed awhile ago that her face tend to do that a lot. She gave her an encouraging smile and Lauren turned to answer her. "I don't actually. I never had one." Rose's eyes grew big as saucers and Emily furrowed her brows. "Why the hell not?" It was Rose's turn to ask her. "I… I have very strict parents. I mean, it's okay for them that I'm a lesbian but they weren't too keen on the idea that I date. Besides I'm took awkward and shy that I doubt I could even ask a girl to go out with me." Lauren bit her lip and she looks so helpless.

It wasn't new to her that she feels kind of left out for being eighteen and inexperienced when it comes to dating and stuff. "Bugger." Rose seemed to look sorry for her. "For whatever it's worth, you look gorgeous, you seem like a catch and maybe soon you'll find someone you'll be with." Lauren looked at her and smiled genuinely. "Thank you." Emily smiled at her, raising her beer and sipping some. "You know what, you start leaving right at this very moment. Here, drink up." Rose handed her a can looking at her expectantly. "Rose, I don't think that's a good idea." Emily admonished but Lauren saw Rose's point so she took the can out of her hands, opened it and drink straight from it. "Whoa, slow down." She can hear Rose chuckling and she struggled to gulp down the beer, it tasted bitter but if she really wants to start experiencing things she only dreamed of, she should start now.

They were on their second batch of six-pack (Rose bought another one while Emily showered and Lauren continued watching Game of Thrones), sitting at the couch comfortably. Rose and Emily had joined Lauren in watching and they liked the show so far. They came to a consensus that they both can share a crush with Emilia Clarke. Rose crumpled her finish beer and turned to Emily. "How about you, Em, Is that alright when I call you that?" Emily nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Emily looked tensed but then she shook her head, she really didn't want to discuss this matter. "Why not, bad break up?" Rose prodded. Emily nodded her head, lowering the can from her lips. "Something like that." Rose looked at her curiously so she sighed and decided sharing something like this won't hurt her.

"I actually just had one girlfriend. We kept it a secret because we weren't out yet and our town is very conservative. We had been wonderfully together for three years. I loved her and she promised to stay with me forever. But then I just woke up one day that she and her family was nowhere to be found. There weren't even a note or something to explain where she had gone, none." Emily drank again from her can, finishing the contents. "I'm sorry to hear that, mate. I shouldn't have asked. Sometimes, I really don't have a filter." Rose apologized only for Emily to shrug at her.

"I actually met a girl today." Lauren spoke up, a little loudly. She was just listening to Rose and Emily talking, drinking her second can of beer. She was pretty buzzed to be honest. The other two looked at her and shared a smiled. "Go on, we're listening." Rose told her so she told them how she met her in the bar which Rose identified as her girlfriend's uncle's bar. She told her that the girl was crying and she approached her to console her in a way but it ended out with the girl giving Lauren her number and scurrying out of the bar. Lauren noticed how Emily's brows raised when she mentioned about her mystery girl accompanying a celebrity out of the bar.

"That was some fucked-up shit, mate. Think she was playing you?" Rose asked and Lauren only nodded. "Maybe, maybe she wasn't really stood up and she was just making a story. But I don't know, she seemed believable and she was really beautiful and her smile melted my heart and her eyes, God, her eyes, their chocolatey and I love chocolate." Lauren rambled which caused the other two to laugh out loud. "How drunk are you?" Emily asked her but before Lauren can answer Rose's phone rung and she saw that it was her girlfriend calling. "Hold that thought." Rose scrambled to get up and answered her phone. This gave Lauren an idea as she made her way to her bedroom. "Where are you going? You can't even walk straight." Emily looked at her incredulously but she continued to make her way to the first room on the left. "Aha! I got it!" Emily heard her roommate squeal while she made her way back to the couch. She saw Lauren holding a piece of paper and her phone. Emily got the idea of what Lauren plans on doing so she shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lauren."

Lauren only shushed her, her drunkenness over empowering her senses.

 _Alison and Camila_

Ali massaged her neck while drinking a well-deserved bottle of water. She was right, Camila is kicking her ass in the rehearsal. They have been rehearsing for almost five hours now. It was nearly midnight but it seemed that her best friend slash dancer/choreographer still had enough energy to last another few hours. Camila saw how exhausted she was and only smirked at her. "Fuck you, Camila. I am so tired and I want to rest for a bit then go home." Camila laughed at her unfortunate friend who was heading to the corner to sit on the bench she followed her, drinking from her own water bottle as well. "You were the one who dared me, and may I just remind you that I was able to perform that dare." Alison rolled her eyes at her but then she smiled. She was thankful for Camila's friendship more than she tried to admit. When they both met each other, she was already quite famous and Camila was just starting, she was three years older than the girl. Camila was just fifteen when they meet but she was someone who was very driven to become a dancer, she was still in high school during that time but it didn't hinder her to go to practices and performing in Alison's concerts. She somehow can see herself on the girl; she also worked hard to attain what she wants. Camila also know that she was bisexual; it was the first year of her and Emily's 'break-up' and Camila found her crying alone in a dressing room. Camila asked her what was wrong and she couldn't help but t bare her heart out to the girl.

Instead of being reprimanded or being outed to the public, Camila had also admitted that she was bisexual and that she understood Ali. Their relationship was always platonic though, Camila was just a sister to her. "Yeah, you did. Who was the girl, though? She looked cute." Camila beamed at her and Alison figured out she's going to hear a long-ass rant about the girl in question. "Cute is an understatement, Ali. She was gorgeous! She had the greenest eyes I had ever seen in my life, and I'm not exaggerating. Her lips are also so damn kissable that I wish your dare included me actually kissing her. And she was very kind, she hugged me even and she smelled so nice. My God, she's just so pleasant." Camila was sporting massive heart eyes and Alison looked at her, feigning disgust which turned into a teasing scowl. "Somebody's got a crush." Camila shoved her lightly but she saw the sudden redness creeping on the brunette's face.

"What was her name?" Alison asked, genuinely interested with the girl Camila was gushing about. Camila's face turned into a frown. "That's the problem. I didn't get the chance to ask her. I literally just kissed her check, shove the paper with my number on it and walk away. What if she won't call me? Fuck it, I wanna see her again." Camila rambled again. "And that's my answer." Alison teased again, referring to her telling Camila she had developed a crush on the girl she had interact with for not more than an hour. Before anyone could them could say something, Camila's phone rung and she picked it up only to be met by an unfamiliar number. She pressed accept and grinned when she realized who was on the other side.

 _Lauren and Camila_

"Hey, pretty brown eyes." Lauren greeted the girl who had answered on the third ring, Emily looked at her, stifling a laugh. "Hey there, I'm guessing this is you, planet green eyes?" The girl retorted. Lauren grinned impishly but then remembered what the girl had done to her. "Hey! You just left so suddenly. We were hugging then you kissed my cheek then you just go. That wasn't very nice." Camila frowned at this, standing up to get some privacy but Alison obnoxiously followed her, putting her ear on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry about that. But let me explain." Camila almost begged, she was afraid the girl would hang up. "Okay." Lauren answered and Camila breathe a sigh of relief. "You see, I was with my best friend and she dared me to sit and pretend I was stood up. The first person to approach me and talk to me would be the person I give my number to. You just happen to be that person. I'm really sorry if I deceived you." Lauren had a harder time to make sense of what Camila was saying but when her brain finally catch up she giggled which then turn out to become a full-blown laugh. Camila couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"Your best friend has one fucked-up mind." Lauren told her and it was only then that she realized that the girl's words were slurred a little bit. She looked at Alison only to see her brows raised. She laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Yes, she has." They were silent for a moment before Lauren asked something. "What's your name?" Camila smiled and answered quickly. "Camila, Camila Cabello." Lauren smiled at the other end, and when Emily raised her brows at her, she blushed a little bit. Not because of Emily this time, but because she found the name Camila suiting the brown-eyed girl. "Nice to meet you, Camila. I'm Lauren Jauregui." Camila laughed a little, Lauren's words were still slurred a little bit and she didn't quite catch what Lauren's last name was. "Do you wanna hang out?" Alison gasped at this and Camila shoved her. "Uh, S-sure! Of course! I mean, yeah, that would be cool." Camila figured that Lauren rambling is cute as fuck. "Cool? Cool. I'll call you tomorrow?"

Lauren nodded her head only for Emily to chuckle at her. "You've got it bad, girl." Lauren looked at her blankly and Emily laughed again. "Be verbal, dude. She can't see you." Lauren realized her mistake and actually replied to Camila. Camila must've heard Emily because she asked Lauren about it and the latter answered that she was with her roommate, roommates actually; there were three of them and they were all lesbians. That was a new information for Camila, that Lauren was living in an apartment and apparently surrounded by lesbians. Camila told her that she was with a friend as well but didn't further say that she was with Alison DiLaurentis. Camila's mind were stuck on the thought that Lauren was rooming with lesbians, felt a pang in her chest, ever so slightly but she dismissed it immediately. They ended the call and both were beaming to their companions when they lowered their phone. Camila looked at Alison and she saw that she had on her 'teasing look'.

"Oh, shut up."

 _Alison and Emily_

Emily was in the living room, watching an entertainment show while sitting on the couch. A bowl of cereal was on her lap and she was eating silently. When Rose emerged from her bedroom she had relayed that Lauren was having her first date and Rose had teased the shit out of Lauren because of it until Emily had mediated between them. She feels like she'll be doing this more often. Rose then told her that her girlfriend's roommates were out and she plan on spending the night with her. Emily smirked at her and Lauren told her to have fun.

"Oh, sure. She'll have fun alright." Emily said andRose smirked back at her before making her way to the door and waving them goodbye. They decided to head on to bed afterwards. Lauren required a little help so she maneuvered her to her bedroom before she went to hers. She immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

When she woke up, Lauren was still in her room so she decided to prepare breakfast. She doesn't know how to cook well. It was Hanna's or Spencer's work. She was just the one who did the groceries and washed the dishes. Lauren seems to be good at it so she had no worries. She was on the middle of the show when the face of her ex-girlfriend popped out of the screen. The host proceeded to say that Alison DiLaurentis was having a contest; she had a question that she wants to ask her fans and whoever can answer first would have the opportunity to spend a day with her at Ocean World. It was sponsored by the place so that explains the destination. Emily viewed the show attentively. Alison's pre-taped video popped out.

"Hey everyone! So, Ocean World and I are holding a contest. I will get to spend a time with this lucky fan for a whole day in a place filled with sea creatures, and Ariel probably; Sebastian, too." Emily laughed, knowing full well that she had influenced Alison with her love for the Little Mermaid. "Anyway, you only have to answer my question and here it is: what was the name of my first pet dog? That's right, my first one. Not Grey's or Red's name, okay? Because I know you probably know them with the amount of picture I post in instagram." Alison laughed and Emily felt her heart contract with the sound. "That's it. There is a number on the screen and the mechanics of how you'll send a text to answer. Have a guess, and you might win. I'll be waiting for you."

Without another word, Lauren found herself composing the required text format and sent her answer. She knows who Alison was referring to. She was the one who gave Alison her first pet dog in the first place.

A few moments passed before she received a confirmation messaged that her message had been entered. She scrolled up and read what she had typed. She heaved a sigh.

"Pepe."

 **A/N: I'm not from New York so I don't know the places there. Lol**

 **Some chapters might focus on a certain ship, but each will have their own major part on this story.** **And if you don't know who Rose and Rosie are, you should check their Youtube channels, Rose Ellen Dix and Roxetera; I swear they're very hilarious.**

 **Comments are very much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lauren, Rose, and Emily_

"Why are you half naked at five-thirty in the morning?"

Lauren cringed at the loud, obnoxious voice coming from her slightly ajar door. She turned around to see Rose with furrowed brows which turned into a gigantic smirk when she saw how red Lauren had gotten. It had been a week of them living together and she found out that one of her new found pastime is annoying or teasing Lauren; the girl is just very easy to torture, and she always had a laugh when Lauren's face starts turning red like a tomato. And if it weren't for Emily scolding her to stop teasing Lauren, she will not knock it out. She has grown fond of her two roommates and they had established a good dynamic already in just a short time. "I'm having breakfast with someone and I don't know what I'll be wearing." Lauren huffed staring at her almost bare self. She had boy shorts and a sports bra on; if nothing could tell that she was gay, her semi-naked outfit at the moment kind of give her away.

Rose looked at Lauren's bed and saw a strewn of black and white T-shirts and a couple of jeans. "Honestly, don't you have any other clothes than black and white?" Lauren rolled her eyes at her and pointed at her closet. She rummaged there, wanting to help the poor girl. "Is this the girl you found crying in the bar?" Rose asked, picking a yellow top and grimacing. "Yes, we've been texting each other for a week and we have wanting to hang out but she's busy with school and her part time job." Lauren explained while Rose nodded towards her. She went back to Lauren's closet and picked up a blue polo shirt and waved it at Lauren's face.

"Seriously? Might as well have an "I'm so gay" tattooed on your forehead." Lauren rolled her eyes at her and grabbed the polo from her hands. "It's my brother's. I borrowed it from him in school once and I forgot to return it." They spent a good twenty minutes picking up shirts at Lauren's closet and whenever the latter tried a shirt or a blouse, Rose would grimaced and insult every shirt. Lauren thinks that she's doing it on purpose. A light knock interrupted them and they turned around to see a wild-haired Emily rubbing her eyes and looking at them irritably. "Why are you up so early? It's Sunday and it's a rest day. Didn't you get the memo?" Rose smirked at her and proceeded to tell her the dilemma.

When Emily arrived, Lauren immediately grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body. Honestly, she had accepted that she had a crush on the brown-eyed brunette and it's making her very shy whenever she's seeing Emily. "It's just a breakfast Lauren; you don't have to wear a ball gown. What's wrong with your T-shirts? You said it's your style and you like wearing them." Emily asked her, picking up a white shirt and smiled when she saw "hakuna matata" printed on the middle of it. "Rose said that it would be too plain and it's chilly outside. I only had a few sweaters and jackets and they're really kinda hideous. With the Miami heat, no pun intended, I really don't have the reason to own lots of winter clothes." Emily tried to straighten her hair before eyeing Lauren; the latter blushed at how intense Emily was looking at her.

"Come with me." Lauren followed Emily towards her room, Rose trailing behind. She was surprised to see Emily rummaging in her closet before she emerged with a cream-colored sweater and a black leather jacket. "Here, try this, and go wear that faded jeans of yours that you said were your favorite. I think it'll do." Emily smiled at her and she hurled herself at the brunette, hugged her, and proceeded to get the clothes from her hands. She went back to her room and change. She wore the jeans Emily told her to and put on her black Converse. She may not be too keen on clothes but she has a very secret obsession with sneakers and shoes. She remembered having most of her allowance going to shoes and sneakers. It made her happy so she doesn't think twice when buying them. She put on a light make-up and let her hair fall down; making sure it was straightened out.

 _Lauren, Rose, Emily, and Rosie_

"Whoa, you look really bad ass Lauren! Whew, you look good!" Rose clapped her hands; guess it was just unusual for her to see Lauren dressing up. Lauren squealed at her and thanked Emily profusely again. "Well, if one of your best friends is a fashion major, you've got to pick up some knowledge along the way."Just then, there was a knock on her door. "You didn't tell us your date is picking you up." Emily asked her and she shook her head. "It's not a date. I'm not even sure she's into girls, at all." Lauren admitted as she went to open the door. "Oh, she will be when she sees you like that. Damn!" Rose continued her appraisal and Emily chuckled when she saw her looking at Lauren's bum.

Lauren opened the door to greet Camila but was met instead by a different person. "Hey-" Lauren raised her eyebrows when a blue-eyed blonde was the one at their doorsteps. The girl smiled at her and held out her hand. "Hey, you must be Lauren. I'm Rosie, Rose's girlfriend." Lauren was a little surprised with how pretty was the girl standing in front of her and she blushed again. She took Rosie's hand and shook it. "Yes, that's me. It's so nice to meet you. Rose has told as lots of stories about you." Rosie raised a single eyebrow but was still smiling at her. "Hey Lolo, what's taking you so long?! Are you making out with her yet?!" Rose's teasing voice caught their attention and Lauren has to roll her eyes once again. "Why don't you come in? I think your girlfriend might be happier with the prospect of seeing you than knowing I'm making out with some girl." Rosie smirked at her and got inside their apartment, but before she was fully in she said, "I highly doubt that. Ever since she met you, she was waiting for the day you got some lovin'." Lauren eyes widen and she wanted to kill Rose for a probable reason that she told Rosie about her being a never-been-kissed girl.

She was about to give Rose a piece of her mind for telling her girlfriend but she heard Rosie scolding her for saying what she said to Lauren a while ago. "You should really need to learn to be nicer to your room mates. Based on what you have told me, Lauren seemed to be a sweetheart so don't give her a hard time. Who knows, she might have enough of you that she will sneak into your bedroom and smother you with a pillow." Rosie told her half-seriously as she gave her girlfriend a big hug.

"Don't give her any ideas." Rose kissed her on the cheeks before introducing her to her roommates. "Everyone, this is Rosie Elizabeth Spaughton soon-to-be Dix, my girlfriend." The both of her roommates grinned at her before they both give Rosie a proper welcome that's a big hug; Rose told them to do so if ever they see Rosie and they were just following orders. "It's so glad to meet you, Rosie. Rose was right when she said you were pretty." Lauren saw how red Rosie had gotten when Emily was smiling at her and she was thinking that she might have a competition when it comes to her crush to Emily.

 _Rose and Rosie_

The five of them spent quite some time talking and getting acquainted with each other. When Lauren received a text from Camila that she was heading to the bar and resto where they first met, she almost trip while going out, shouting an incoherent goodbye to the other four. Emily smiled fondly at her while Rose smirked muttering a, "Get some.", only to be chided by Rosie saying that it's too early in the morning for that. Emily, sensing that she was now third-wheeling told the other two that she was going back to bed. Rose and Rosie nodded their heads at her and decided that they should prepare some breakfast and if Emily wants to join them which the latter politely declined. "Okay, mate. We'll leave you some." Emily thanked Rose and crashed on her bed.

When Emily closed the door of her room, Rose turned to Rosie and engulfed her in a hug, pulling herself a little off of her to kiss her soundly in the lips. Rosie smiled in the kiss before Rose tried to deepen it, teasing her tongue at Rosie's bottom lip. Rosie, who knew where Rose is taking their make out session when one of her hands had grabbed her butt, has shoved her girlfriend down the couch. Rose was pouting at first which turned into an impish grin when she saw Rosie's reprimanding face. "When I said we will be making breakfast, I mean we are actually going to make breakfast." Rosie chided her before heading off to their kitchen. Rose chuckled before rising from the couch and following her girl to the kitchen. Rosie opened the refrigerator only to be met by an almost empty one. There was a half-full carton of milk, an empty box of cereal, some vegetables, no meat, some beverages, and a box of mac-and-cheese. She looked at Rose, giving her a look of "Seriously?" before Rose bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, right. I was supposed to do grocery shopping. Wanna come with?" But before any of them can move, Rosie's stomach grumbled which prompted Rose to let out a very audible laugh. Rose shoved her a little forcefully before rolling her eyes at her. "Shut up. Screw me for being too excited to see you that I didn't even have any breakfast yet." Rose gave her a fond smile before directing her to a stool. She reopened the refrigerator, she smirked when she saw the box of mac-and-cheese. "Sit down while I make you a pre-breakfast." Rosie grinned at her before sitting at the stool, all the way watching her girlfriend put the mac-and-cheese in the oven.

A few minutes later, they were eating their mac-and-cheese with a bottle of soda. "This is very unhealthy." Rosie commented while Rose was finishing up with her meal. "Nothing's unhealthy for somebody who's hungry." She grinned again, too happy for creating rhymes. Rosie bit her lip before picking up Rose's plate and putting it in the sink. She washed them, knowing that Rose was looking at her from behind. "You know it's rude to stare." Just then, she felt two very familiar arms wrapped in her body. Rose kissed her neck lovingly before settling her head at Rosie's shoulder. "I love you." Rosie turned towards her girlfriend to look at her hazel eyes. This girl had been making her live in a fairytale for almost a decade and she is very thankful that she's hers. "I love you too, babe." They kissed again and again. Rosie felt her inhibitions dissipate. She was a little shy a while ago thinking that they might create too much noise and wake up Emily. Rose pulled her face gently from Rosie's. "Let's go to the grocery store so you can have your real breakfast."

A note was waiting for them in the kitchen counter, tucked below an empty plate (they left some mac-and-cheese for Emily). Rose pulled it out and read.

 _Thanks for leaving me with some food (I'm assuming it's mine). I have somewhere to be so enjoy the apartment to yourselves but don't be too loud. Rosie told me secretly a while ago that you're quite the screamer Rose, so please turn it down, will you? See you later, lovebirds._

Rosie laughed at loud after she read the letter. "idiot bitch." Rose muttered before Rosie had pulled her towards the kitchen for their breakfast galore.

After a horde of hotdogs, eggs, pancakes, and milk later, the couple found themselves sated while sitting in the couch, watching a news show. Rosie, being the permanent little spoon had cuddled more to Rose's body which the latter reciprocated with an even tighter hug. There was a news about Alison DiLaurentis' competition wherein a lucky fan got to spend a day with her in Ocean World that day. Rose's eyed widen before she turned the volume up. It wasn't a secret to the both of them that Rose had an "obsession" with the blonde.

"Shit, why didn't I know of this? Fucking job! I don't even have time to stalk Alison nowadays." Rosie turned the TV off before the reporter could say the winner for the competition. She turned towards Rose's disappointed, pouty lips before she leaned in and kiss her. "You have your own blonde right here." Rose laughed before she pinned Rosie on the couch, having the liberty to make out with her girlfriend. They were sucking each other's face when Rosie pushed her a little. "I have to tell you something." Rose furrowed her brows before sitting up, helping her girlfriend sit up, too. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you breaking up with me?" Rose's mind filled with worst-case scenario before a kiss from Rosie calmed her mind. Rosie shook her head before her eyes welled up with tears.

"Working in my uncle's bar isn't the sole reason why I'm here in New York."Rose wiped her girlfriend's eyes and her heart broke a little when she saw how sad her girl was. She waited for Rosie to continue to speak. "He told me that… my father was here. He saw him once and he had told him he was in New York for a few years now. Uncle almost beat him up for leaving me and my Mum but my Dad had told him he had a family. I mean, he had a family before he met Mum and that was the reason he left. He didn't mean to get my Mum pregnant and when he found out, he was scared. He went back to his family like nothing has happened. Do you know what that makes me and my Mum? He made Mum a home wrecker and I, an illegitimate child. I get I that he was afraid of responsibility but I didn't know that he had a family." Rosie tried to choke up the words in between her sobs and Rose just held her closer.

"He's an asshole, babe. You don't need him. I'm here, okay? I love you, your Mum loves you. You don't need that fucker." Rose was fuming mad because she hated it when Rosie was hurt. She hated it when Rosie is in any form of sadness because she had vowed that day when Rosie was officially hers that she will not make her sad, and won't let anything make her sad. But some things are inevitable and Rose hates it; hates it so much that if there's a way that she can't transfer the hurt of Rosie to hers, she'll do it in a heartbeat.

"Uncle had followed him one time and found out where he lives. I want to see him, Rose. I want to tell him all the things he had done to Mum and I. I think I deserve some type of closure.

Rose nodded her head, kissing her girlfriend's forehead and hugging her close.

"I'll come with you. You don't have to do this alone, babe. I love you."

 _Lauren and Camila_

"Oh, crap." Lauren looked up from her breakfast towards Camila's annoyed face. They were having a good time; great actually before a message from Camila's phone had break their spell-like world. She had arrived at the bar and resto five minutes after Camila which going back to her conversation with Rose would tell her that it was a good thing. It meant that Camila was as excited to see her and spend time with her. They talked about anything and everything. She found out that yes, Camila is interested in girls, she was bisexual.

She was studying and working at the same time but she told her that her work was more like a hobby. She was a dancer for some celebrity which she didn't tell her the name of. Something about NDA, but the truth was Camil doesn't want Lauren to know she was working with Alison. Most of the people she has told it to had only wanted to get closer to her because of it. She hates it that they were using her for that so Alison had told her to never tell anyone unless she thinks they're trustworthy. "What's up?" Lauren frowned at Camila when the latter started cursing and mumbling something, fixing her things before huffing and turning a disappointed façade towards Lauren. "My boss, she knows it's my day off today and that I'm meeting you but she texted me saying she needs a one-piece and I'm the only person who knows her body size and shit that she begged me to buy her one." Camila looked a little mad and Lauren took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "It's okay, you can go. I really had fun." She smiled at Camila and her heart melted when she was graced with another of the girl's smile.

"Do you want to come with me? I mean I'll only have to buy her to buy her the swimsuit and deliver it to Ocean World then we'll be on our way. I mean. We could actually spend some time at Ocean World. And-" Before Camila can finish, Lauren was nodding her head already. "That seems like a good idea, actually. Let's go?" Camila gratefully took her hand, asks for their bill which she insisted on buying before heading out to the nearest mall.

Camila was paying the pink one-piece swimsuit out in Speedo before she looked behind her, expecting a smiling face of Lauren waiting for her only to be met with no one. She was a little surprised before looking around only to find Lauren across the shop to Converse. She smiled and went towards her 'date'. Well, she haven't told Lauren that she considered this a date because she was too shy to tell her. She didn't like feeling uneasy when it comes to Lauren because looking back, she never was afraid to tell anyone to have a date with her. Granted, she never had any serious relationship yet, but she was always going out with friends and a handful of potential special someones.

But Lauren seemed to be different; she was kind and compassionate and down to earth. She was also really caring; on the week that they had been texting, she was always greeting her with a "good morning", depends on what time of day it was and she also always reminds her to take a rest and eat when she was dancing or she was at school. She was growing fond of the girl and she liked being with her, just like today while she was heading towards the girl-in-question. "What do you got there?" Lauren almost drop the blue Converse she was holding only to realize it was Camila who was asking her. "Oh, it's just you." She breathe a sigh of relief before she put the Converse back and tucking her hands in the pocket of her jacket, Emily's jacket. She was afraid that if she won't she might grab the shoes and buy them and starve to death for the next few days.

"Do you like them?" Camila asked again. "Like? I love them! I'm looking for that pair in Miami and there weren't any and I haven't saved up that much to buy it so I just have to look at it." Lauren almost sound regretful and Camila chuckled. "Sorry, I really just like shoes, sneakers to be exact and I always just have the urge to buy them. But I realized, I won't be coming home and asked my parents for more money when I run out. I just have to learn to save up a little bit." Lauren finished with another sigh and Camila was a little too tempted to buy the shoes herself but she doubt if that will go well with Lauren. They just knew each other for a very short time and she doesn't want to smother her. so she decided to joke about it. "So, fashion is one of your things?" Lauren snorted at her before shaking her head vigorously. "Just shoes actually. I have tons. Some are in Miami. But with clothes, nuh-uh. I actually just borrowed these sweater and jacket from my roommate. I mean she let me borrow them after seeing that my wardrobe was a lost cause." Camila looked unbelievingly at her before laughing her heart out. She thought that Lauren was wearing her own clothes which she looked really bad ass in but knowing it was her roommates made her laugh. She just controlled her laugh when she saw how Lauren was looking at her looking helpless.

"I have an obsession with bananas. I just love them and they're really delicious. Can you imagine my joy when Despicable Me came out of the theaters?" it was Lauren's turn to laugh out loud and for the first time, Camila realized how she wanted to hear that laugh for a very long time.

 _Lauren, Camila, Emily, and Alison_

"Okay, can you wait up for me here? I just have to give this my boss and I'll go back to you. I won't be long." Camila was double-checking if she got the correct swimsuit before looking up to see that Lauren was smiling at her quiet fondly. "Okay, take your time." Camila kissed Lauren's cheek before heading out and Lauren can't help but to blush. Camila was so sweet and she feels her liking towards her grow bigger each time she thinks of her and the things she does.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Lauren turned to see her roommate's face looking at her curiously. She blushed again, knowing the effect of Emily to her before answering. "Oh, I was with Camila, she's around here somewhere. She told me she's just going to the bathroom. We decided to go here and hang out." Lauren half-lied knowing that Camila might not be too keen if she say that she's working with a celebrity; she hasn't even told her who is it and Lauren respected that.

"How about you, what are you doing here?" Emily seemed to tense before she bit her lip and Lauren one of her eyes twitching."Uh, I have a… uhm, a project to do." Emily shook her head before composing herself. "In my like, one of my subjects. We have to see and observe animals in a man-made habitat and how their behavior differs than that to their normal habitat. Hey, do you know-" Lauren raised her hands up to signal for Emily to stop. She smiled at her and Emily doesn't know what she was thinking.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. If you're doing something school-related or something else, it's not really my business to ask." Emily breathe a sigh of relief before nodding towards Lauren. "So, how's your date so far?" Now Lauren's face blushed again and Emily wondered that she had been seeing this girl blush more than her normal face color. "It's not a date and I'm really enjoying it so far." Lauren gushed what they had done to Emily for quite some time and the latter was listening intently. She was excited as well to see that Lauren was enjoying and having fun as well.

"Hey Lauren, sorry that took me so long." Camila surprised Lauren by intertwining their arms together and sending a subtle glare towards Emily which the latter returned by a polite smile. "Who's your friend?" Camila continued her glaring before Emily burst out laughing. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm Emily Fields. I'm her roommate." Camila's eyes widened and she dropped her arm that was holding Lauren. "Hey, hi! Nice to meet you!" Camila was kind of nervous and ecstatic at the same time before holding her hand out to Emily. She was relieved that it was only her roommate but at the same time she knows that they know that her and Emily were going out and she wanted to make a good first impression. That glare she was sending a while ago was not a good one so she was compensating. Emily laughed a little before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, too. Lauren here has told us so much about you." Emily chuckled to a smiling Camila and a wide-eyed Lauren. "And that is our cue to leave. Come on." Lauren steered Camila far from Emily before she heard her roommate's chuckle. "Have fun you, too!" Lauren rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that, I know it wasn't very polite but she sure was going to embarrass me." Camila intertwined their hands before looking up to Lauren. "I thought it was Rose who does the teasing?" Lauren shook her head a little. "They both tease me, Rose is just the worse one." Camila nodded her head before scratching her forehead and biting her lip. "About that, how would you feel if you meet my boss this time?"

 _FLASHBACK_

" _You're my savior, Mila! I could kiss you right now." Camila handed the bag to Alison before the latter went to the bathroom to change. "I expect a refund DiLaurentis. You almost ruined a pretty great date." Camila huffed before sitting on the couch at Ali's designated dressing room at Ocean World. "So, it was a date! Does she know?" She can almost see Ali's smirking face and she huffed some more. "I didn't tell her. I think that it was implied," Ali's laugh filled the room before she emerged from the bathroom. "How is she? I mean, is she as she great as you remembered?" Camila approached Ali and helped her fix the one piece before telling Ali to sit so she can fix her hair as well. She does is most of the time because in other scenarios, she was Ali's hair and make-up artist. Just like today, because aside from her bodyguard and some crew from Ocean World, Ali was almost alone. Camila was curious about it but she doesn't want to question Alison. What she had learned from her best friend in the years she has known her is that if she doesn't want to tell you something, you don't ask her and you just have to wait for her to tell you._

" _She's actually greater than I had imagined. She's actually with me, now. She went with me to buy your damn swimsuit, which I must say, looks great on you. She has an obsession with shoes but not with clothes. She told me she just borrowed what she is wearing now from a roommate which is very cute but she looks so badass in them. She's just an overall sweetheart, Ali." She sighed before facing her friend in the mirror. "I'm glad you made me do that dare." Ali smiled at her fondly before squeezing her hand that was on Ali's shoulder._

" _Why don't you bring her here so I can meet her?" Camila was taken aback by what had Ali said. "Are you sure?" Ali nodded. She knows that Ali hates it when people fuss over her, but knowing Lauren, she might just blush. The thought of Lauren possibly blushing because of Ali and the way Ali is dressed now is giving her a feeling of something she don't even want to think of right now. "Okay, but wear a robe or wear some shorts and a T-shirt. I don't want to her to see you like that." Ali just chuckled before doing what Camila was aking her. "Better?" Ali looked mischievously at Camila. "Be nice, Alison." Camila reminder her because she knows Ali can be intimidating if she wants to be. "I'll try."_

Lauren followed Camila to a series of halls before stopping at a door Camila knocked and the door was opened. "Hey, Rob!" Camila greeted a man which Lauren remembered as the one who helped Camila and her boss in the bar a week ago. Rob hugged Camila. "This is Lauren, by the way. Lauren, this is Rob. He's our protector." Rob looked at Lauren before giving her a nod and walked away. "Sorry about him, he tends to be overprotective." Lauren gulped and tried to offer Camila a stiff smile. If the thought of meeting Camila's boss didn't actually made her that nervous, that big guy sure did. "Come on." Camila pulled her inside of the room and she almost peed herself when she saw who was in there.

"Al-Alison DiLaurentis?" She couldn't help the slight stutter in her voice before Alison sauntered towards her, hand held out. "And you must be Lauren, Camila has told me things about you." Ali smirked playfully before studying Lauren. Camila sure knows how to choose them. Lauren was very pretty and very shy as well. But she was grateful that she didn't hurl herself towards her or gawk at her to make her uncomfortable. Actually, after she took her hand and shake it, smiling politely at her, she noticed that she moved closer to Camila and had one of her hands resting on her waist. Alison raised an eyebrow.

"So, Camila told me you're an artist?" Lauren nodded before answering. "I am." She saw that Lauren is a little uncomfortable and she was looking at anything but her. Alison was amused by her behavior but she found her cute. Camila and her talked for a while, Lauren joined in at some points but most of the time she was just standing very close to Camila, rubbing her lower back and she can see Camila squirming a bit. _They are so cute._ She thought to herself. Just then a knock interrupted them and the manager of Ocean World poked her head at the door. "Sorry to interrupt but Ms. DiLaurentis, the contest winner is here. She's waiting for you at the hallway." Ali tensed up but nodded as well. "I'll be there in a minute." She reluctantly step towards the door. "Mila, can I talk to you for a second?" Camila turned to her and nodded. She turned to Lauren who nodded stiffly and she kissed her on the cheek and smiled when she saw her blush again.

"I don't think I can do this." Alison was a little panicked. "What do you mean you can't do this? You've been dealing with fans for years now, you love them. Alison shook her head. "It's not that. It's her." Camila looked at her expectantly. "The winner of the contest is my ex-girlfriend. Of course she'll know who my first dog is. She was the one who gave me Pepe but I just don't understand why she would decide to join. Why did she?" Ali's face was traced with fear and Camila felt sorry for her. "Relax, Ali. She might just want to spend some time with you. Maybe this is the time you could actually explain to her about what had really happened."

Lauren looked at them, she was a little… jealous so to speak when she saw how close they were with each other. She thought about a lot of celebrities but Alison DiLaurentis Camila was working with. She's a freaking goddess and Camila is bisexual and she knows she might have fallen for her one way or another and that's what's sparking her insecurity now. She likes Camila's but she's afraid that something between them might end before it even began because Camila was in love with Alison.

"Hey, you okay?" Lauren's mind stopped over-thinking when she felt her hand being intertwined with Camila. "Yeah… I'm fine." Camila looked at her, unconvinced. "You just seem to be so close with Alison." Camila frowned at her, sensing that something was bothering Lauren. "Well, yeah. I have known her for three years and she's like a sister to me." Lauren looked down at her, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. "Sister?" Camila smiled at her again, now knowing what Lauren was bothered about. She kissed her cheek once again,

"Besides, I think she's not yet over her ex." She directed Lauren out of the room. "You mean Zac Efron? You know I've heard it in the news that they broke up last month." Camila had just shaken her head. "Maybe." She answered shortly.

"You know, Emily's like that as well. She never get over her ex, too. I doubt it if she could ever love again."

 _Emily and Alison_

To say that Alison was nervous is a great understatement. She's terrified, she feels like throwing up or passing out. She never thought Emily would actually be here. When she realized it was actually her ex-girlfriend Emily Fields who won and not some other Emily Fields, she didn't know what to feel. But now that she can see Emily's profile a few feet from her, her knees almost buckled out of fear. She was sightseeing, looking so calm. Alison chastised herself and willed to approach the brunette.

"Hey, Em." She scolded herself when she let the old nickname came out of her mouth. _At least you didn't call her babe._ "Hey, Ali." Emily proceeded to hug her, not too tightly and she tried to reciprocate it. "How are you?" She thought it was the polite thing to ask and Emily answered that she was fine and asked her back. She reveled on the small talk that she was having with Emily before they were called out to go see the dolphins.

"Fifteen-year old Emily Fields would be jumping in joy right about now at the sight of these dolphins." Alison joked as she took her clothes off, leaving her with her one-piece suit. She silently thanked Camila for buying her a blue one, because Emily always liked her in blue. That was the reason she interrupted Camila with her date with Lauren because she had a lot of swimming clothes but none of them were blue. Her guilt about interrupting Camila's date was lessened when she looked up to see Emily looking at her wide-eyed, her cheeks turning red, she was biting her lower lip, as she eyed Alison.

"My eyes are up here." Emily was broken out of her lust-filled mind and looked up to see Alison's eyes swimming with mischief. Four years ago, this would prompt Emily to tackle her and tickle her until Ali tells her to stop. She shook her head at the thought. It wasn't helping her right now. "You know, even a seven-year old Emily Fields would do that. But, I had a two-month privilege tour in Australia to study marine creatures. I had a lot of fun with dolphins, and otters, and Nemo to last me a life time."

They spent the day goofing around. Alison was also gawking at Emily when she revealed her one-piece suit. Their secret hook-ups at Rosewood High's locker room comes in mind. She would always wait for Emily to finish her swim practice and when everyone goes, she will pin Emily on the lockers and the always end up having sex. There were a few close calls but they always managed to not be caught.

The sexual tension was building up between them so when Alison invited Emily to her house, she gladly accepted it. They both changed into dry clothes and Emily had to answer some question from a press about her experience with the popstar Alison DiLaurentis at Ocean World and she tried to keep her answers PG. They headed out to Ali's house afterwards.

"Whoa, this is beautiful!" That was the only thing that Emily can say as she roamed her eyes at Alison's pent house, of course she lives in a fucking pent house. She was Alison DiLaurentis, a lot has changed about her but when Emily looked back to her she saw the same loving gaze of Ali in the past. It always made her knees weak. The loving gaze suddenly turned into a heated one as Ali couldn't help but to hurl herself at the brunette.

They kissed and Emily pinned Ali on the wall. Her tongue invaded Ali's mouth and the blonde let out a moan which spurred Emily to continue her ministrations, this time on Ali's neck. She sucked on the sweet spots her mouth seemed to remember and she felt Ali's knees buckle so she grabbed her thighs and raise them to pin on the wall. She can feel the heat from Alison's core in her stomach and all logical thinking has left her mind. Alison was moaning lustfully, her hands clutching Emily's back while she bucked her hips to feel more of Emily. "Where's your bedroom?" Emily asked her while she was sucking her neck. Ali let out a moan again before answering. "It's the first door on the left." Emily hoisted Ali's legs on her torso before heading out on that direction. Ali opened the door and they entered the room. Emily lowered her on the bed. Emily pulled away and looked at Alison's eyes warily, her own eyes lust-filled.

"Are you sure?"

Ali nodded. "I'm always sure when it's with you." Emily's heart burst with emotions before she kissed Ali harshly. She almost tore her clothes to rid them of it. Ali helped her. and when they lowered themselves once more in the bed, they shivered when they found their naked selves intertwined with each other. Emily kissed Ali's neck before lowering herself to her breasts. She kneads them before sucking one nipple on her mouth. Emily marveled at how they had gotten bigger, she looked at Ali biting her lip. "Let it out, baby moan for me." Alison did just that when she felt Emily sucked the other nipple. "Emily, please. I need you." Emily heeded her and she started lowering her right hand to feel how wet Alison is. Ali writhed, this was better than she had imagined. "More, Emily." Emily played with her clit while inserting two fingers in. She pushed it inside Alison and felt proud when Ali moaned out loud. She fucked her some more while sucking on her neck. Ali's hands were now clawing at her ass, knowing how much she love it in the past. She noticed how Ali's breathing seemed to be getting more erratic so she curled her fingers on that spot she knows would make Alison crumble. "Come for me, Alison."

Alison cam and she looked at Emily. She composed herself for a moment before lowering her own hands to cup Emily's center. She made love to her as well and when Emily came, Alison realized she miss this. She misses Emily and she vowed never to let Emily out of her sight again.

"I still love you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Emily and Alison_

 _Flashback_

" _It's not gonna attack you, you know. They're one of the good guys." Emily was looking at Alison with a bemused expression; the blonde was sporting a rather uneasy façade and was reluctant to hold out her hand to touch the seemingly harmless dolphin in front of her. The animal made some sort of noise which Alison found rather endearing in the least. Emily had then taken the liberty to reach for Ali's hand and tugged at it, silently requesting the blonde to look at her. Alison did just that and when she looked at Emily's brown orbs, she was automatically feeling better._

" _Do you trust me?"_

 _It was a simple question; a matter of yes and no. But Alison could've answered her in more ways than one but she was a little afraid in the moment that all she managed was a stiff nod. Emily leaned towards her and gave her a sincere kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes because of the feeling. That was Emily's go-to-move whenever she wants to calm Alison down. She did it whenever she applies first aid to Alison's wounds due to her clumsiness; she did it when Alison was on her first acting lead in a school recital; she did it when Ali was upset with her father's constant rant of how Alison should act as perfectly as possible; she also did it the first time they made love. It was the simplest of gesture but Alison treasured it the most._

 _Before she can process what was happening, she felt her hand touching a slimy surface and a cute squeal followed. She looked up to see that she was caressing the dolphin, Emily's hand guiding her own. "You're doing it." Emily whispered to her, voice beaming with pride. The girl knows that aside from dogs, Alison isn't too keen on animals. They frightened her. Alison looked at Emily again and let out a small giggle. Emily released her hand and she was petting the dolphin alone._

" _I'm doing it." Alison was enjoying herself too much and Emily took the opportunity to play the girl as she splashed her some water. It only took a moment for Alison to catch up to what had happened, and when she did, she smirked. "You are so dead, Emily Fields." She started to approach Emily and encased her in a wet hug before she pushed Emily to the pool where the dolphins were, following suit. They swam with the dolphins, then. Based on their loud laughter and chuckles, they clearly were having a really good time. To anybody who doesn't know who they are, they are going to be perceived as a happy couple, one who may be having a honeymoon or just girlfriends bonding with each other, practically normal people doing normal people's stuffs._

 _But they weren't; because nothing in Ali's life had remained normal since she left Emily, the girl she still obviously loves with all her heart._

 _They were munching on their snack which consisted of sandwiches and chips and having small talk when Ali decided it was time to probe deeper. She doesn't really know if Emily is ignoring the more pressing matters that they should talk about but Ali can't blame her. she might just trying to enjoy herself without starting a topic that might cause a rift between them but Ali is just getting more nervous._

" _How are the girls?" Alison asked, and Emily's face turned curious. She looked at Alison to confirm her question and she was met with a look. "They're fine." She settled on answering before taking a bite on her sandwich. Alison wants more so she practically begged Emily to answer her. "Em, please, can you elaborate more on that?" Emily's heart skipped a beat when Alison called her on her nickname like it always does. She wants to reply with a snarky comment but she had spent a lot of nights chastising herself to learn to forgive the past; Alison especially. She had come to peace that there might not be a time in the future that she will see the blonde. And if she does, she can't exactly expect her to still be wanting her. for god's sake, the blonde had dated Zac Efron and a business tycoon she already forgot the name; she had standards, and Emily is pretty sure she wasn't going to be even in the first level of that standard. She was a med student struggling with her fees, nobody accomplished yet. And Alison is nothing but accomplish and she hates the insecurity brewing inside of her._

 _She heaved a deep sigh before answering Alison as calmly as possible. The blonde hadn't miss how the brunette's jaws moved, a sign that she was annoyed, she spent a lot of time studying Emily's body language that it came second nature to her. "Hanna's off to Paris with Caleb, she's interning in a fashion company. We Facetime every now and then and I think she's doing well. Same old, loud, obnoxious, Hanna if you ask me." The thought of the other blonde left a fond smile at Emily's lips and Alison managed one as well. She was tearing up and she couldn't help it. "Spencer on the other hand, she's in D.C., interning as well, doing what Spencer does best, apparently. We also talked very often. Her and Toby are engaged just last week. I should know, Toby was asking me for tips on how to propose while I'm the only single one of the four of us." Emily chuckled, and looked at Alison fondly, and Ali reciprocated the look._

" _You would've loved Toby, he's really nice. He helped me get on terms with my sexuality. He's a great man." Toby's family moved across Emily's house three months after Alison had gone. Alison nodded at her. "Aria on the other hand is still very much in love with Ezra. They're living together for quite some time, I just don't know if they're engaged or not but they're practically married." Alison raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Mr. Fitz could be the one Aria ends up with. I really liked her with Jason, though. He had the biggest crush on her." Alison took a sip on her juice while Emily scrunched up her nose. "Uh-huh. Don't call him Mr. Fitz though, it gives me the creeps. I can't even count the times I saw him in his boxers whenever I visit Aria, let alone the times he set me up with his teacher friends in the college he works in." Alison chuckled at the look Emily was sporting along with a well-placed shudder._

" _How did it work out for you?" Emily gave her a questioning look. "The set up dates?" Alison had dreaded Emily's answer but it'll ought to come out sooner rather than later if the brunette is single or not. "Never did, actually. I mean, they were great and I always have a hard time but I don't want to be in a relationship indefinitely. I mean the last one I had was actually the first one." Emily elaborated more and Alison's heart picked up the pace. So, does that mean that Emily' had never get over her? "Unlike you though, you've been quite the typical Hollywood celebrity with your revolving door of boyfriends." Emily tried to hide her jealousy behind her teasing tone but Alison's heart sank; of course she hears about the plethora of boys presented to her for publicity but she can't have Emily believing she's actually dating them. So she reached for the tan girl's hand and squeeze it gently but firmly."Those were all PR. I never dated anyone after you, either. You're just that too hard to forget."_

 _With that words, Emily wanted to believe that they might have a chance; Alison and her; they might have a future together, broke student and all._

Emily hears the distant cursing as she opened her tired eyes. She blinks and adjust to the light coming from the window. She looked for the source of the voice and smiled when she saw a wild-looking Alison trying to put clothes on her body. "Need some help?" Alison let out an audible gasp and she looked behind her to see a smug-looking Emily looking at her. the brunette's uncovered breasts weren't helping her calm her nerves, either. "I'm late. I'm supposed to meet my manager for a breakfast dinner thirty minutes ago." She muttered before calmly trying again to wiggle herself to a white fitting dress and combing her head on her unruly blonde hair. Emily had done a good job in ruffling and tugging and pulling it that no amount of conditioner could have made it more presentable."So, blow it off. Let me make you come, instead." Emily could smell Alison's all-too-familiar vanilla scent and she inhaled it deeply before biting her lower lip and looking straight to Ali's apprehensive blue eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Emily Fields. You very well know what that does to me." Ali tried so very hard to fix her gaze somewhere and it led her to her vanity mirror. She picked up her hairbrush and began combing her hair. Emily smirked as an idea came to her. she get off of the bed and sauntered over to Alison with her hands on her waist she encased her in a very naked hug. She gathered Alison's blonde hair and let it fall on one shoulder. She then lowered her lips to kiss at Alison's neck, nipping them with her teeth afterwards. Alison couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth and it only spurred Emily more as she let her hands travel up to Alison's torso, cupping her breasts, making her moan again. "Stay." She husked on Ali's ear.

Alison was so close on succumbing when a shrill tone had broken their trance. Alison shakily picked up her phone to read a message from her dad, she frowned and then looked alarm, Emily was a tad worried what the text contained. Did he know she was with her daughter? What if she'll be mad at her? "Crap, it's my dad. I didn't know he was going with us to that meeting." She heaved a deep sigh before facing the brunette, sighing with a frown. She caressed her face. "I'll be back soon. You don't even have to live. I have clean clothes in my closet, the shower's working fine. You can go back to sleep, and watch movies afterwards. I also have wifi, the password's the day you gave Pepe to me." Emily chuckled at that before leaning her face to Ali's hands, tugged at it with her right hand and kissed it gently. "Okay, I'll be waiting." Alison smiled at her, before gathering her purse and living her hair the way it was. "I'll ask my assistant to bring you food." Emily simply nodded before letting Ali's hand go. Ali gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading off the door.

"I meant what I said Em, I still love you." Ali said quietly, enough for Emily to hear.

"We'll talk when you get back, Ali. I promise."

 _Lauren and Camila_

Lauren swears Camila is changing her, if it's for better or worse, she was still figuring it out. Firstly, she had to go out of her comfort zone to find something to wear that could gain the girls attention but ended up wearing clothes that weren't hers. She had agreed to go out with somebody that's almost a stranger to her, granted they were talking through calls and texts for a while now but she thinks it was unusual for her to be social with the girl. She can't even deny the fact that she was crushing with her real hard and it seems like even though they haven't even talked about what they are or what they will be, she was already whipped for the girl. She went to a mall with her for goodness' sake. She's not a big fan of crowded place. She likes to let her Mom buy things she needs. She dragged her to Ocean World which she hasn't done since she was eight years old.

She had also dragged her to a sketchy-looking diner after strolling around Ocean World. But with her charismatic smile and dazzling eyes, Camila can make Lauren do anything. That is why Lauren is following Camila to what seemed to be an Olympic pool in Ocean World. Camila has been telling Lauren she wants to skinny-dip, maybe it wa the alcohol talking which Camila had consumed in the diner. Where even do diners have alcoholic drinks? Or Lauren was just too pure and innocent for the world. So with just two bottles of beer, Camila found herself rambling more, wanting to skinny-dip apparently. The real ocean is miles away so they settled for a pool. Lauren could've left Camila when she started going on and about having adventures in life, which prompted the skinny-dip suggestion. Lauren was a little terrified that Camila wasn't joking.

"Camila, that's almost twelve feet deep. I don't think you can swim with your condition right now." Camila just shushed her very loudly before stripping her clothes. "I'll do what I want to do Lauren. You're not the boss of me." She was only in her bra and underwear and Lauren had to stare. She just had to because Camila's body… it's so sexy and she hasn't been in a close proximity of an almost naked girl ever. Her ass is what had caught her really, and Lauren had to internally make a sign of the cross for her wayward thoughts. Camila wobbled on her feet and Lauren was quick to hold her upright. "I'm jumping, Lolo. You can follow me if you want." Lauren had tightened her hold at the indisposed brunette. "Seriously Camila, don't do it." Lauren was pissed now because Camila was acting impulsively and she hates impulsive people. Camila saw how Lauren's demeanor shifted, she took in the blaze she sees in Lauren's emerald eyes and the way her brows had scrunched closer, her pursed lips.

"You look really hot when you're mad."

Camila impulsively takes Lauren's face in her hands and drew the other brunette closer. Lauren found her hands holding onto Camila's hips and she can feel the girl's warmth enveloping her.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked even though she had an inkling of what Camila is actually doing. She leaned in closer. "Shh, you talk too much." But before Lauren could succumb to temptation and kiss Camila herself, the doe-eyed girl had released herself from Lauren's embrace and run towards the pool, shouting loudly before she jumped.

"Camila!" Lauren managed to shout herself before she hurried towards the girl. She saw Camila's head bobbed back to the surface after the plunge and Lauren breathe a sigh of relief. Just then, Camila's arms started flailing and it didn't take Lauren a second before she threw herself, fully-clothed to the pool to save an almost drowning Camila.

Camila was unconscious when Lauren had dragged her towards the edge of the pool, hoisting her on the floor. Lauren had learned CPR in high school and she thought it was the right thing to do.

"One-thousand one, one-thousand two, one-thousand three…" She counted as she pumped Camila's chest, and then opening her mouth to breathe air in it. "Come on, Camz!" She called on, pumping more forcefully before Camila gained consciousness, splattering water from her mouth. "God, you're okay. I got you." Lauren encased her in a hug before retrieving her clothes and helping Camila wear it.

"Come on, you're freezing. Let's get you warmed up."

"Come on, say it. Say 'I told you so'." The plunge completely sobered Camila up. She didn't know it was that cold and she couldn't really swim that well. She called Lauren's bluff thinking that the pool wasn't really twelve feet deep. So when she get in the water, expecting the floor surface to keep her upright and none of it, she panicked causing her to flail her hands to try to stay afloat and calling Lauren for helped only to intake lots of water. She felt her body getting tired with all the movement the panic was making her before Lauren had jumped and saved her.

Lauren only pursed her lips, handing Camila the chicken soup she had heat up. Camila was bundled in her comforter, sniffing before offering Lauren a simple thanks and getting the soup. "Eat, it'll warm you up." Lauren had changed into a black t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair in a bun. And Camila felt she's more beautiful in her natural form. Camila herself was wearing Lauren's sweater and sweatpants that was quite longer for her but she managed. Lauren was alone for the night in her shared apartment so she decided to bring Camila there. "I'm sorry." Camila muttered before she felt a lone tear traveling on her cheeks, she sniff as more tears cascaded down her eyes. She can't stand Lauren being mad at her. And Lauren can't stand being mad at the girl she's been crushing on that she relented and moved to hug the brunette. "You scared the shit out of me. Please, don't do that again. Not when I'm around anyway." Camila smiled through the hug, drawing the green-eyed girl closer.

"On second thoughts, never do it again. I mean I don't think my heart can handle having an attack at such a young age." Camila slapped the girl's arm before slowly easing herself out of the embrace. "I can't promise that. But I assure you, I'll be more careful next time." Lauren rolled her eyes but thought that it was a good enough answer. "Come here." Lauren opened her arms and Camila took the cue and cuddled more to the girl. It amazed her how comfortable she had gotten to the girl she hadn't even known for a month. But everything seems to be fucking incredible and Camila figured out nothing and no one is moving too fast.

Camila pulled away from the hug again and she chuckled when Lauren let out a whiny groan. She looked at the girl, really look at her. she had freckles on her cheek and her eyes are more striking this time. "Can I kiss you?" Camila found herself asking the girl who just swallowed before nodding a bit. Camila wet her lips, staring at Lauren's plump ones before closing the gap between them.

Suddenly, fireworks erupted; or so Camila thought, when she kissed Lauren she saw different vibrant colors and she felt her body tingling. Lauren cupped her cheeks and pulling her closer, kissing her with uncertainty and Camila was hit with a possibility; this might be the green-eyed first kiss. She put Lauren out of her misery when she too had cupped the girl's cheeks, tracing lines on her jaw before leading the kiss. It was soft and sensual, not lustful. If this was truly the girl's first kiss, she wants this to be as enjoyable to her. After quite some time of locking lips, the need for air came to them so they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Wow…" Lauren said before biting her lip, still feeling the softness of Camila's lips on her own. She saw how the girl's irises were blown wide but she too was sporting a dopey smile. Her hands remained at the girl's cheek, their forehead touching. "That was… you were a-awesome." Camila cleared her throat, she was definitely mind-blown.

 _Rose, Lauren, and Camila_

Before any of them can say another word, the door was flung open and an exhausted-looking Rose entered, grocery bags in hand, heading off to the kitchen without even giving a glance to the persons on the living room. "I swear I'm never fucking going to the grocery again. It's the weekend and I expected people to be out but you Americans just need to be doing your grocery shopping same time, eh?" She retrieved a water bottle from the fridge, took a big gulp before going back to the living where two panicked teenagers were trying to straighten themselves.

"Holy shit! Karla?" Rose almost dropped her water bottle on the floor when she saw who was with Lauren. The wide-eyed Latina's mouth hang agape as she stared at her second-cousin. "Rose?! You're Lauren's Rose? Her roommate?" Rose just managed a confused nod before Camila had risen from the couch to flung herself at the astonished girl. "I miss you!" Camila told Rose sincerely as Rose returned her tight hug. She lifted Camila off the floor before setting her down, pulling away to study her cousin. "You've grown! Look at you! The last time I saw you, you had this giant zit on your forehead." Rose ruffled Camila's hair before flashing her a big grin. Camila huffed in annoyance. "It was one zit, Rose. One! And I've always acted like a grown-up!" Her statement was made false when she full-on pout at Rose who just chuckled at the display.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lauren was just staring at them, very curious as to how they know each other. Rose turned towards her roommate, now figuring that the Camila she was always talking about was actually her cousin, Karla Camila Cabello. Rose felt her protective instinct kicked in. she pulled Camila towards her and draped her arms protectively around her. sure, Lauren couldn't even hurt a fly but she always had viewed Camila as her little sister and she's always going to remain little in Rose's mind. Camila looked at her queerly. "Oh, Lauren, Rose is my second cousin. Her Mom and mine are cousins so… yeah. We haven't since each other for about a year now but we're very close." Rose still had her arms around Camila looking at Lauren as if she was shooting daggers out of her eyes. Lauren looked uncomfortable. "That's great…" She didn't know what to say when Rose was looking at her that way. Camila nudged Rose's side prompting the latter to look down at her, recognizing whose clothes she had on. She assumed the worst. "Karla, why are you dress in Lauren's clothes? Did she take advantage of you?" Camila had to stifle a laugh before she shook her head and explained what had happened. Rose breathe a sigh of relief. Lauren might not be too bad but she don't want to trust her with her beloved cousin just yet.

She insisted to take Camila home, sensing that the girl was sniffing more than ever. Lauren offered to do it but was kept quiet when Rose gave her a menacing look. She uttered as shaky goodbye to a bewildered Camila. When Rose returned she found Lauren watching yet another TV series. She turned the TV off and faced Lauren. The girl looked very uncomfortable. "Is she home safe?" Rose's features relaxed a bit but it returned into the passive one she had earlier. "What are your intentions with Camila?" She asked and Lauren looked at her, really, really confused. "What? We just met, I don't know. I like her." Rose gave her a look and Lauren feels like she's in a court room and no matter what she does she's going to be dubbed as guilty.

"You better watch your back, Jauregui. I'm always gonna be watching you. Camila deserves the world, mate. You better gave her the whole fucking universe."

Lauren gulped once again as Rose made her way to her room.

 _Rose, Rosie, and Alison_

"Babe, we're here." Rose caressed her sleeping girlfriend 's cheek before leaning to kiss her. They are actually doing it. They are going to the house of the asshole who was Rosie's father apparently. Rosie blinked before focusing her vision to the girl beside her. Rose's gaze was very loving and it assured her somewhat. "Look, no matter what happened, you'll always have me. I love you and I always will, okay? We are fated." Rosie gave her girlfriend a doting smile before she leaned in to kiss her rather passionately. Maybe it was of her nervousness but she wanted to feel something or get distracted. And her girlfriend's lips are doing miracles to her. "I love you, too." Rose nodded, unclipping her seatbelt and holding her hand to Rosie. The latter took it and nodded herself, heaving a deep sigh. "Let's do this."

Alison pulled at her parents' house's driveway before lowering her car's window. She smiled at the guard before he opened the gate for her. "Good morning Ms. DiLaurentis. I didn't know you were coming." Alison entered the place as she nodded her head to James. The guy had been working for them for almost a year and he still gets shy around Alison. "I just came to get some things from my bedroom, I won't be long. I'm assuming my parents aren't around?" Alison asked although she knows they weren't; the guard nodded politely and told her that they had a meeting or something. Alison wasn't paying attention. She just came by to get some of her personal belongings, including the photo albums she and Emily made in the past. The thought of the brunette brought a smile to her lips. They've been in good terms for the past few days but they haven't actually talked. Ali had told her the reason why she had to go but she knows Emily still has a lot of questions and she would spend a lifetime answering them.

Alison was rummaging in the box where she kept her things when she heard the shouting that seems to coming from the gate. She looked outside her window to see two people having a rather heated conversation with James. She frowned and came to a decision that she was going to help the poor guy. She wasn't supposed to show her face to outsiders though because they might figure out she was living her. But she couldn't just leave James be attacked by those people.

Alison jogged towards the gate and she had a clear view of what was happening. "Please, I just really need to see him. I won't even take a lot of time." The blonde girl pleaded, her accent almost seemed British to Alison. Upon hearing this, Ali's mind has taken a turn for the worst. Is this another one of her dad's fling? Did she come here to say that Kenneth DiLaurentis had gotten her pregnant? "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but you have to make an appointment to see Mr. DiLaurentis. I can't help you." James replied again. "His name is Kenneth Drake, not DiLaurentis. Babe, are you sure you got the right address?" at the brunette's words, Ali was assured that the blonde girl wasn't one of her father's flings. The way the brunette girl was holding the blonde, she sees that they were together. She can't help but to picture her and Emily being those two as well.

But… Kenneth Drake? What the hell was the blonde girl talking about? "Yes, I'm sure, Rose. Uncle had followed him and it led him to this address. I won't be surprised if his last name is DiLaurentis, he's a bastard through and through." Alison caught herself getting offended by the blonde's words so against her better judgment, she had jogged towards them. "James, is everything alright? What's going on?" She eyed the two intruders and she saw how their eyes widened. "Holy fuck! Alison DiLaurentis?!" The brunette exclaimed before she was elbowed by the blonde. "Now is not the time to fangirl, babe!" The brunette shook her head forcefully before putting a calmer face at the other blonde. "Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly is your business for coming here?" Alison asked politely and Rosie had to sniffle before answering. She doesn't even know why she was crying, but she was really frustrated.

"I'm looking for this man, Kenneth Drake or Kenneth DiLaurentis. Can you just tell me if he lives here?" Rosie had help up her only picture of the guy she loathes the most. Alison retrieved it, studied the photograph, her eyes lingering on the girl her father was with, and to the young face of his father, he was smiling from ear to ear in the picture. "It's DiLaurentis but yes, he lives here. But why are you looking for him?" Alison asked again, dreading the answer.

"The girl she was with on that picture is my Mum. He got her pregnant twenty-six years ago. I'm that child. Kenneth DiLaurentis is my father."

 **Sorry for typos and grammar errors. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
